Naruto All
by KiraMidnight
Summary: These are my Naruto fanfics,more will come later
1. Dreams

_**Dream**_

By: Kira Star Midnight**"Hey Kira! "Yelled out Kagome as she opened the black sliding door of a room. On the bed was a black haired, golden eyed girl. Her hair reached down to her ass. She was covered up under a blanket but was naked and had a high fever. She looked at Kagome her eyes a little blurry and teary from her sickness. "Yes Kagome?" She replied weakly. Kagome giggled. "You sound funny Kira. "She giggled still. Kira got a little mad but remained calm and quite as Kagome talked. "I figured out how to travel to other times besides Inuyasha's and our own. And I decided to let two people come back with me to meet you, if you don't mind that is…." Kira thought for a little while and knew she had no choice with hesitation she nodded her head. Kagome called in the people.**

**After a few minutes the two people had came in the room. One was a boy. His hair was long and black put up into a Kikyo style ponytail and his eyes a beautiful light lavender. He was thirteen years old and was very handsome. The second person was a girl. Her hair was down to her shoulders and, her eyes were the same color as the boys. She was twelve years old. The boy had decided to speak first. "Hello…." He said in a very calm and very sexy voice. Kira blushed badly. Kira spoke in a shy and quite voice. "H….hi….?" Neji smiled a little. "I am Neji Hyuga and this is my cousin Hinata Hyuga. She's a little more like a sister to me but were cousins." Hinata spoke then. "I….I am close to Neji but not that close we only talk to each other ever so often." She said in a very quite voice. Soon Kagome laughed and asked Hinata to follow her into the other room. Hinata nodded and followed leaving Kira and Neji alone together. Kira's fever kept getting higher and higher before Neji realized it Kira's fever was sky high. Neji put his hand up to his forehead and down to hers. "You're burning up!" He said in surprise. He thought to himself. **_**"Kagome you're going to pay for this!" **_**He put a kind of medicine in his mouth and kissed Kira making her swallow it. Kira trembled at the touch of Neji's soft lips. Neji smiled as Kira realized her fever had disappeared. She was happy and finally sat up not remembering that she was naked she let the cover fall from her body and Neji blushed as he thought to himself, "for a twelve and a half year old she had good sized breasts…." Neji looked down bowing a little. I"….I apologize Kira I should have not looked at your breasts and I hope you will forgive me." He said still blushing. Kira giggled a little in a childish voice. "I do forgive you Neji do not worry I shall not hold a grudge against you." She said as he rose his head back up and she covered her breasts. Soon Kagome again came in and pulled Neji out of the room and made him go back home where he belonged.**

**For several years Kira and Neji had not seen each other. Kira had finally made Kagome take her to Naruto so she could meet Neji. She pushed Kira down the well and sealed it. When Kira realized what Kagome had done she cried in anger and hatred because of the fact she could never return where she knew in her heart she belonged. She sat in the middle of the moonlight lit field and cried.**

**Soon Hiashi walks by on his midnight strolls in the field and sees Kira. He approaches her cautiously and puts his long green jacket on her. "Are you alright young girl?" He asked kindly as he wrapped his arms around her. Kira turned to face him cuddling up in his arms because she was cold thinking of Neji. Hiashi carried Kira to his mansion and laid her on the couch. After he finally got her to eat she soon fell into a restless sleep. **

**~In Her Dream~**

**She could see Neji waiting for her on the other side of a cherry blossom field and even though she kept running for him it seemed she got nowhere. Soon a shadow came up from the ground and said, "You are to late Kira, his life belongs to me now!" And sliced Neji. As he fell to the ground Kira screamed out his name crying. She woke up quickly screamed his name and started crying, shaking, and , sitting up in a cold sweat. **

**~In Reality~**

**Hiashi ran in and embraced her tightly as he called Hinata in the room. She walked in in a dark blue nightgown that almost touched the ground. "What is it father?" She asked tilting her head. "Hurry and go get Neji from the Leaf Village and bring him back. I fear this girl has gone into a nightmare she can't fully wake up from…." Hinata nodded and ran back to the Leaf Village.**

**After three days she found Neji in the forest where he was training without his shirt. Hinata at first did not say a word but soon called out. "Neji my father needs to see you. Its about a girl he found. She fell into a nightmare she can't wake up from. The last thing she was able to say was your name. Will you come with me or not?" At that Neji got his shirt on and nodded. "Fine I guess…." He followed Hinata back to the Hyuga mansion and saw Kira. He ran to her side knocking over Hiashi and kissed Kira deeply. Kira woke up still crying and blushing as she saw Neji in full health in front of her. "Oh Neji! "She nearly moaned out as she deeply kissed him. Neji smiled. "Kira what was wrong with you?" He asked very concerned. She told him of her dream and he sighed. "Don't ever trouble yourself with my death or my injuries. I'm here by your side that's all that matters right." He said smiling now. She nodded happily. 'Right!" She said smiling. Neji deeply kissed her and smiled. "Are you ready to leave Kira?" He asked as Kira sat up in a beautiful lavender nightgown that almost was as light as Neji's eyes. "Yes I am Neji." She said. She then walked up to Hiashi and bowed in respect. "I thank you for taking care of me." She gave him four thousand ryo and walked out with Neji happily.**

**It took them three days to get Kira registered as a member of the Leaf Village and introduce her to everyone Neji knew. And unfortunately for them both Gaara also met her. He didn't like her and trapped her in his Sand Barrel Jutsu. Neji got her out of it just before Gaara killed her. He took Kira back to his house in the Leaf Village and laid her down gently. "Kira are you ok?" He asked as Kira caught her breath finally. "Yes I am Neji. As long as you're here with me I'm fine." She said smiling. Neji held her tightly. "Lets take a shower together ok Kira?" He said blushing. Kira nodded also blushing. They got in the shower and Neji got hard just seeing Kira's body. "Hey Kira I have a question to ask you if you don't mind…." He said blushing badly. "Y….yes Neji?" She replied shyly. "H….have you ever had….sex?" He asked blushing even worse. Kira turned away also blushing. "N….no Neji I….I have not." She said with little hesitation. Neji smiled. "Will….will you let me be your first?" He asked also turned away now. Kira smiled kind of happily. I"….I will if I get to be your first." She said as she turned to face him. At the same time as she did he turned to face her and they kissed. Again he made Kira tremble at his touch. "You will be." Kira smiled. "Then I would not mind loosing my innocents to you." She said smiling. Neji laid her against the shower wall as he slowly pushed in her, the water running down his back his body look as though it was glowing. Kira blushes worse as he began pushing deeper and deeper slowly untill he reached her cheery. Kira looked at him a little nervous and unsure of what was to come next. Neji deeply kissed Kira pushing hard on her cherry untill it popped making Kira jump. Kira cried a little but Neji just whipped away her tears and smiled as blood ran down the wall. "Do you want me to stop Kira?" He asked as Kira loosened. "N….no I…I don't Neji." She said wrapping her arms around him tightly. He pushed deeper and deeper picking up speed untill he was at a steady pace with Kira's breathing. Kira moaned as he trusted harder and deeper letting himself go all the way in. What Neji didn't expect was that he came from how much pleasure Kira's reactions had put him in. Kira blushed knowing what was to happen if he pushed any deeper. With the last of his strength and speed he trusted deeper. Kira screamed in pleasure as more of her blood ran down the wall and her legs. Neji blushed when Kira had told him he had came. "So….so you're….you're going to have my child?" He said in surprise but also with happiness. Kira nodded as Neji pulled her under the water and gently cleaned her body. Kira did the same for him as the baby moved.**

**~Four Months Later~**

**Neji ran with Kira and finally stopped in a field that Kira saw in her nightmare. Her heart skipped a beat as she held Neji's hand tightly. "What's wrong Kira?" He asked as they walked. Kira got nervous as Neji let go of her hand. "N….nothing Neji its….it's nothing…." She said almost in a whisper. Neji nodded. "Ok Kira then chase me!" He said as he ran. Kira got nervous as Neji let go of her hand. **

**As Kira chased him as dark shadow appeared in front of him Kira's breath ran short. He stopped and gasped in surprise. "What the….!" He could say no more. Kira ran as fast as she could to get to Neji. Then she heard those words again. "You are too late Kira, his life belongs to me now!" The shadow said as he grabbed Neji and disappeared. Kira ran to the spot and was only an inch away from catching Neji before something had tripped her and she had fallen. She saw Neji's eyes one last time as he said, "Kira you must stay alive for me and for….the….child" and at those last words he was gone. The one that tripped her grabbed her by her dark blue collar and spoke to her face to face. "I am Kabuto and it's not my fault you're too slow to catch your lover. My Master will do as he pleases with Neji. You'll be lucky to get him back alive…." At those last words he sat Kira down on her feet and disappeared. Kira fell to her knees and cried out loudly like the night she had cried for Neji in her dreams and the night Kagome had sealed her from her home. She stayed like that for a long time and cried. Gaara appeared behind her. "I still don't like you but why are you crying? We heard you were pregnant so you should be happy." He said as he forcefully picked her up. He took her back to the village and gave her to Tsunade who took her to the hospital and laid her in one of the beds. "Tell me Kira what happened to you?" She asked showing that she actually did care. "I….I couldn't save him!" She said as she started to cry again. "What do you mean Kira who couldn't you save?" Tsunade asked as she gently embraced Kira. "I couldn't save Neji from the shadows…." Kira said as she tightened her grip on Tsunade. Tsunade smiled. "It's going to be alright Kira." She said soothing her fears. After Kira fell asleep Tsunade sent out a search team.**

**~Four Days Later~**

**They had given up the search and told Kira that all her hope was lost and that Neji was dead. Kira screamed out very loud and left the Hidden Leaf village. She designed her own outfit out of the Akatsuki's uniform and joined them. Kira was sad and very depressed. She was the quietist person there. She had her child and taught him how to fight to protect himself and how to use his Byakugan. The child grew up to be strong and very helpful in the dangerous Akatsuki missions that him and his mother were assigned. **

**~Six Years Later And Back In The Hidden Leaf Village~ **

**Kira and her son walked the streets of the Leaf Village and as they did were soon confronted by a guy that resembled Neji. Kira's first and only love. He grabbed her by her hand and held her close. "Kira is it you I hold so close to my body or are you not my love?" He asked in the same gentle sexy voice Kira had fallen in love with. Kira deeply kissed him and embraced him tightly. "Oh Neji it's really you, you're back!" She said as she cried and her son approached Neji. "Are you the one that got my mother pregnant?" He asked a little pissed. Neji nodded and hugged his first born son. He pulled away. "You left my mother and caused her so much pain and you just come back like this and think that everything is fine now?" He almost yelled out at Neji who just stood there surprised and a little shocked. "I can't believe you father! You made my mother suffer for so long and want me to accept you?" He walked away pissed off. Kira chased after him. "Wait Ryo" she said as she sat him down and explained everything that had happened. Neji walked up and his son looked at him. "I….I'm sorry father!" He said as tears filled his eyes and he embraced Neji tightly crying. Neji smiled. "Kira, Ryo I have a small house that I stay in now if you both want to live with me…." He said as Kira nodded and his son jumped up and down happily. "I….I mean we would love to my dearest Neji!" Kira said as she, Neji, and Ryo walked to his house. There they stayed undisturbed and peaceful for as long as Ryo could remember.**


	2. The Tale Of The Uzumaki Siblings

_**The Tale Of The Uzumaki Siblings**_

By: Kira Midnight

Water dripped of a leaf on a tree. The water landed on the head of a small child. This child was weak and weary from hunger and thirst. She attempted to drink the rain water but the water tasted terrible and she couldn't force herself to drink it. She decided that she'd attempt to steal some food and she forced her starving body to rise and walk. She hadn't eaten in a few days and she was only a few months old. Because of the circumstances that befallen Kira she was forced to push her infant body far beyond the limits and infant's body should be able to go. Kira wandered around sadly. She had lost her family and had no where to go. She was all alone and scared…by the time Kira realized where she was she got picked up by a female. Kira whined and cried in fear. It'd been a long time since she'd been picked up and this scared her. She thought this beautiful woman was going to hurt her. But Kushina Uzumaki was innocent and a very kind gentle woman. Kira looked at her tummy. It was huge! This confused Kira very much. Kira had never seen a woman with such a big tummy! Kushina smiled and carried the child to the Hokage mansion. Kira'd seen this mansion before…she was told by many people that that mansion was home to the most important ninja that ever lived, the Hokage! Kira looked around amazed at the sight on the building as the lovely red haired woman went inside and walked down a long hallway. Kira stared in awe when Kushina walked up to 2 big closed doors. A male Anbu recognized Kushina and spoke warmly to her. "Why hello Lady Kushina! Here to see your husband?" Kushina smiled. "Yep! I found this little girl and I wanted to ask him a question portraying her! Um…if it's not too much trouble would you mind opening the doors? I'm a little tired and dizzy from my long walk…and Naruto's very restless this morning." The Anbu nodded and did exactly as told. Kira looked at the tall blonde man sitting at the desk and leaning back in his chair snoozing. "Lord fourth your wife has come. She bares a surprise for you…" Yondaime looked over at the Anbu and smiled. "Well don't leave my wife waiting, let her in!" He said smiling. The Anbu's all loved this man. He always smiled and was always happy! "Yes sir!" The Anbu moved aside and Kushina walked in. "Morning dear!" She said loud and happily. "I found an infant on the streets…she looks sick and scared…dear…can we please keep her…please…!" Yondaime smiled loving when his wife brings random things home. But this did puzzle him. _"Why would anyone abandon a small child…!"_ He thought to himself while looking at the infant. "Can I hold her dear?" He calmly asked. Kushina held out the small infant to him and Yondaime carefully took the child into his arms. "She looks so delicate…and frail…she's cute too…Of course we can keep her! It's our duty as soon to be parents to care for an infant! And this way Naruto'll have a sister!" Kushina smiled happily. "THHANK YOU DEAR!" Kushina quickly hugged her husband. Yondaime loved seeing his wife so happy and excited. Kushina then collapsed but was quickly caught by Yondaime while he still held Kira. "Dear are you ok!" Kushina nodded slightly. "Naruto's moving around a lot this morning…" Yondaime just smiled. His wife was about 6 ½ months pregnant and everyone could tell. Kushina was happy with her husband and her new baby girl. "I wonder what her name is…?" Kushina said curiously. "I'm Kira…" Kira whispered. Yondaime looked at the infant and smiled. "Awwwwwww soooo cute!" Kushina squealed loudly! Yondaime, agreeing that it was cute, also knew that and infant shouldn't be able to speak yet…hearing her voice told him just how much hardships she had to endure. "Dear lets get this infant cleaned up, then we'll feed her and play with her!" Kushina nodded in agreement and undressed the infant. Yondaime went down to the clothing store and bought some female infant clothing for her. He decided her first outfit would be pink. After buying a few outfits he went home and smiled watching Kushina bath the small infant. So far Kira seemed happy and content. The warm water felt good on her body, she had never been bathed before and the feeling of warm water made her happy. Yondaime giggled when Kira accidentally splashed Kushina, getting her hair and top of her shirt wet. "Dear…may I finish bathing her? I need practice before Naruto comes into our world. You're a woman, it's most women's natural instinct to care for their young…but I'm a guy…so please let me do it?" Kushina smiled and nodded. "Sure!" She put the gentle rag in Yondaime's hands and smiled as she watched him wash the infant girl. "She's soooo adorable and her skin's soooo soft!" Yondaime said childishly as he rubbed his cheek against Kira's. Kira giggled and smiled as he did this. She'd never felt love or affection and if this was what it felt like to feel such a feeling, she knew she could easily learn to love it.

(Yondaime Holding Baby Kira)

Yondaime put Kira in small pink feetsy pajamas and smiled as she began to fall asleep. They were so warm…and comfortable to her. Yondaime had Kushina mix some baby formula and he sat down around all his scrolls and began feeding the infant. Kira drank 5 whole bottles full of milk that day and fell asleep while her Yondaime red her stories that were written in the scrolls. When Yondaime looked down to see how the infant was doing he was glad to see that she was fast asleep and cuddled to a toy he had bough for her earlier that day. For a reason unknown to Yondaime he felt as though he didn't want to let the small girl go…he wanted to hold onto her all day. And when it came time to put the infant to bed and rest himself he hesitantly put her in a crib Kushina had, had bought for the infants to rest in. He then went into his room with his wife and fell quickly asleep.

~Naruto's Birth~

Kushina did her best to remain silent but the pain was unbearable and she screamed loudly. Yondaime held the Nine-Tail's seal tight so to avoid it from coming out. He hated to hear his wife in so much pain. Kira cried loudly afraid her mommy was going to die. Yondaime sighed thinking _"There's so much crying…now I want to cry!" _Kushina sighed a little and breathed hard. The 2 elders that were there helping Kushina shushed young Kira. Kushina screamed once more and the sound of an infant's cry filled the room. Kira looked at the small infant as he cried and cried. Kira smiled happily. "Kira, dear, that's your little brother. His name's Naruto. Jiraiya~Sensei gave me and your mother that name. Isn't it pretty?" Yondaime asked Kira panting from holding the Nine-Tail's inside Kushina. Kira played with Naruto's hand and Naruto smiled and giggled. Kira giggled to. This made her happy. She had a big brother…She couldn't wait until he got old enough to play with her! But not long after all the 'excitement' was over was Kira's family attacked by a man. Kira cried and so did Naruto. "Kira take little Naruto and run!" Yondaime screamed to Kira. Kira picked up the infant and ran as fast her little legs could run. Truthfully she shouldn't have been able to walk yet but she learned this all on the streets. But Kira almost fully forgot that life. She now had a family and an infant brother. She refused to lose her family again. Kira ran and ran but when she heard the roar of a terrifying animal she froze in terror. Kira looked back to see a huge fox. Kira whimpered and when she did the fox looked at her. Kira gasped and ran quickly into a hole in the side of an old building. The fox attacked where Kira and her brother hid and Kira ran again. Madara smiled as he watched the 9 month old girl run with an infant. This amused him. The fox continued to chase Kira and Naruto and Kira tripped. Kira gasped and as she fell she twisted onto her back and landed hard on it. This made Kira let out a ragged cry and gasp for breath, Yondaime and Kushina ran to their children. Yondaime picked them up and then picked up Kushina making her hold the kids. They ran into a cave and there he sat them all down. "Dear please stay here…please…" Kushina shook her head. "I will follow you!" Yondaime knew there was no use in arguing with a momma-bear and just let her follow hesitantly. Kira and Naruto remained hidden. Kira held her brother tight and close keeping him warm and quite. She thought she was safe where she was with her brother…but the man found them and smiled evily at Kira. "Hello children. I'm the reason your mommy and daddy are risking their lives!" Kira got mad. She wanted to do something to help but what could she do….she'd only get in the way…and she knew this. Kira griped Naruto gently and just kept her stare down at him. Madara hated when people ignored him and he grabbed her hair. "Hey child, if you didn't know I'm talking to you!" Kira whined and whimpered. This really hurt her sensitive head but Madara didn't care. Kira looked at him tears filling her eyes. "They're going to die!" Madara said loudly. Naruto began to cry and this made Kira's tears spill over her eyes and stain her cheeks. Madara smiled. "I think I'll take you with me!" Kira gasped and shook her head. "I…I wanna stay with my little brother…" Madara grabbed her by her hair again. "Listen if you want him to live you'll come with me and obey me WITHOUT hesitation! Do you understand child!" Kira looked at Naruto who finally fell back asleep and nodded crying badly. "Good, now be a good girl and lay the child down NOW" Kira closed her eyes in fear at his loud voice and gently laid Naruto on a small stone surface and made sure he was wrapped up tightly. Madara took the girls hand roughly and pulled her with him. Kira cried silently as she watched her brother's figure disappear in the darkness of the cave. By the time Madara had stashed the girl in a secret place and got back to the battle grounds of the fox and Yondaime it was all over and the fox was sealed inside Naruto. Madara cursed the parents and watched in amusement as they told their child everything they could with their last breaths. Kira was crying as she tried to think of a way that she could see her brother again. She knew that no matter how many thoughts she had and how many scenarios she thought of Madara would never let her escape. Kira was scared and began crying. She, she had finally had a family…and now they were torn apart…Madara returned smiling. "Well that was entertaining…now what in the hell am I suppose to do with this child…!" He looked at Kira who hid behind a rock from him. "Child it's no use hiding, nothing can escape these eyes!" Kira slowly peeked out from behind the rock and saw the black and red eyes. "W…why not…" Kira asked almost silently. "Because, nothing can hide from the Sharingan!" Kira got even more scared. Those eyes…were the death of her parents…and could be the death of her little brother…this thought filled her heart and eyes with fear. "BROTHER!" Kira screamed loudly. Madara gaped knowing the Leaf Ninja were close enough to hear her. He made their eyes meet and forced Kira to black out. The Leaf Ninja found Naruto and took him back to the village. They were saddened when they found that they couldn't find the Fourth Hokage's daughter…the Third Hokage sighed with sadness. "I'm sorry…Minato…but we're unable to find young Kira…forgive me…please…" With those words he walked away holding Naruto. Yondaime and Kushina's spirits began crying and it began to rain. "Our poor daughter…dear she'll be in the hands of Madara…" Yondaime's tears spilled over quick. "I…I know...I wish they're was something we could do…our daughter doesn't deserve the life that's ahead of her…but…neither,…neither does Naruto!" Kushina held her husband very close. "We must go…at least along Naruto's life…if he loses control…we'll be there…" Yondaime nodded. "But what about Kira…who'll be there for her…" Kushina thought and understood why her husband cried. "I know dear…I know…" Kira woke up being carried roughly underneath Madara's arm and as Kira looked up, her vision blurry she saw her parents. "Mommy…daddy…" Kira said silently. They both looked at Kira and slightly smiled. "Always be brave Kira…and never let anyone get you down or make you cry." Kushina said smiling. Yondaime spoke next. "I agree with your mother…and what ever you do, always look forward to the future with happiness and pride…never fear what you don't know. And always have hope and courage in your heart!" Kira nodded a little. As Kira's eyes started to dull, they both said one thing together. "When you see your little brother again….tell him everything you can remember about us. So then he'll know our love for you both was strong." Kira nodded with confidence. They smiled and Kushina made a necklace appear around the child's neck. 'never lose this. This way you can always remember us all." Kira nodded and blacked out. As they disappeared tears went down Kira's face. Madara noticed this and shook his head. "Such a crybaby…"

~12 years later~

Kira was now alone again. She had been this way since she was 5 and Madara found that she was annoying. He knew just how to dispose of her without getting his hands dirty. He deserted her in the desert and Kira remained there until she was found but Sand Ninja. They could tell she had been out there for a long time and so they housed her and fed her for a while. When the Kazekage found out though he had her thrown out and had the people that took some care of her killed. This became normal for Kira now. Anyone and everyone that came in contact with her…were killed…she ended up getting use to this and the only thing that kept her smiling was the necklace around her neck. When she felt lonely she opened the locket and looked at the picture of her mommy and daddy smiling and holding her high in the air. She had also acquired a picture of Naruto as an infant from a guy named Kabuto. Kira was now 12 and she was trying desperately to find her way back to her homeland. As she wandered around aimlessly she stumbled apon Sasuke and saw his Sharingan eyes and fear filled her. "YOU!" She screamed getting Sasuke's full attention. "What!" Sasuke said in a dull voice. Kira charged full force and easily forced Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke reacted in full pain as blood surrounded his head. "You and those with the same eyes as you don't deserve to live for what you did to my parents!" Sasuke had one eye closed in pain and his head hurt immensely. "What the hell do you mean!" Kira got even more pissed. "Madara was the one who killed my family and made me abandon my little infant brother Naruto! His eyes matched yours. And for his mistakes you and all those that remain with those retched eyes will die!" Just when Kira went to end Sasuke's life with her blade, her hand was grabbed and she was forced to the ground by a masked man. Kira screamed in pain when she hit the ground. "This may be the worse way to say 'Hello' but hi!" Kakashi said as if nothing was wrong. Kira looked at him mad and amazed at his tone. "….." Kakashi just smiled. "Listen. I may not know you, and you may just be a child, but I cant let you harm my squad. Ok?" Kira looked at him and only slightly nodded. Kakashi helped her up and made sure Sasuke was tended to quickly at the Konoha Hospital and Kira was being interrogated by the Leaf Ninja interrogation squad. Kira told them everything they wanted to know and more. They quickly began understanding and also realized something…Kira was the Fourth Hokage and Kushina's daughter. They passed this information onto Kakashi and he looked at them amazed. "Are you serious!" They nodded and looked at Kira. "She was abducted by Madara Uchiha…and his eyes were the only things he used on her to keep her silent…with that in mind the Sharingan became her worst fear…she's been constantly looking for her younger brother…can you guess who that is?" Kakashi looked at Kira and noticed the locket around her neck with the Uzumaki Clan's symbol engraved on it. "Naruto…" He said in astonishment. They nodded and apon hearing her brother's name she looked up at Kakashi. "You know my little brother…" Kakashi looked at the girl and nodded. "He's Sasuke's friend…w…would you like me to escort you to him?" Kira stood up quickly "PLEASE TAKE ME TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Kakashi smiled. "Gladly, Miss Kira!" Kira grabbed her small teddy bear back pack that her father and mother made her as surprise for being such a good child and allowed Kakashi to take her hand. Kakashi led Kira to Naruto's house and knocked on the door. Naruto was aware that he had a older sister…but it wasn't because anyone told him…it was because he faintly remembered her voice as she was holding him and trying to keep him safe. Naruto was still asleep though and didn't hear the door. Kakashi turned to Kira, "I don't think he's home Kira…" Kira looked at him and looked at an open window which led to Naruto's room. Kira nodded and walked to the open window. Kakashi watched and was amazed to see Kira slide so easily into the small open window. Kira saw Naruto…and knew with all her heart that is was her little brother. Kira crawled into the bed with him and embraced him close. "I…I missed you little brother…please…don't be mad at me…please…" Naruto woke up hearing a very familiar voice. He looked at Kira and slightly smiled. "Are you my big sister…?" He asked truly hoping that she'd say "Yes" Kira looked at him and smiled tears filling her eyes. "Yes!" Naruto quickly embraced Kira tightly crying. Kakashi watched this moment through the window and smiled. Kira also cried as she held her brother tightly back. After about 20 minutes of crying they began catching up on lost time. Naruto told her of everything that had happened to him while she was away and she did the same. But after all that she told him all about their wonderful parents and how much their love stretched for them both. This made Naruto happy hearing everything about the parents that he wasn't able to get to know. And it made him happier to have his sister by his side after so many years of being alone! Naruto introduced Kira to all his friends and smiled when her and Hinata got along the easiest. Hinata was happy to cause she loved Naruto and if his sister was okay with her then maybe she had a chance to be with Naruto after all. Then Naruto introduced her to Jiraiya and she didn't really like him. He was a pervert and seemed dangerous. She pulled him aside and spoke semi-calm. "Listen, if you hurt my little brother I'll make you regret it quicker then you can remember what you did to get on my bad side! Understand Jiraiya!" Jiraiya just nodded a little scared of this female and her potential. Kira nodded and ran back to her brother and hugged him. "Oh my cute little brother I love you so much." Kira said happily as her and Naruto danced around happily. Everyone was told about Naruto's older sister and her ability to make those that harm her brother regret it. As Naruto and Kira sat at Ichiraku's Ramen shop eating they were interrupted by Sasuke, who has yet to forgive her for what she did to him in the forest. "Spar with me!" Sasuke said in a demanding voice. Kira glared at him. "Excuse me, Uchiha, but I believe it's impolite to interrupt a family while they're eating. Why don't you go away and leave us alone, please!" Sasuke glared at her. Kira sighed and tuned to her brother. "Lets go train little brother…" After Naruto finished his bowl they got up and left. Kira was happy. She was finally back with her brother and they could train together. Kira and Naruto trained for hours at a time until their chakra was nearly gone. Kira was exhausted but she had to keep training. She called Jiraiya and asked him to take Naruto home. Jiraiya did as he was asked and took the tired out boy home. Kira continued to train forcing her body and chakra to extend further then it should. Kira was use to this kind of training now. She always pushed herself to far and she knew the further she pushed herself the stronger she got…but she'd always push herself too far and end up making herself black out from lack of chakra. As

(Itachi And Kisame Looking Mysterious)

Kira continued to train hard and rough she spotted guys in black and red kimonos. This made her nervous. She was in no shape to have to fight…and she had no idea what to do. She was scared and had no idea if she should run and hide or stand her ground. Kira caught sight of a guy she couldn't see the face of. The straw hat on his head blocked her view of his face. She felt a sense of wonder and wanted to know what he looked like…as she began thinking of ways to get his hat off so she could see his face it hit her. She made a few quick hand signs and a gust of wind blew both their hats off.

(Itachi And Kisame After Their Hats Were Off)

Kira gasped apon seeing his face…and his eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she ended up falling in love. Even though his eyes made her fear him her heart told her to love him. As she looked at him, admiring him from behind a tree Kisame appeared behind her. "GOT YOU!" Kira screamed as his arms went quick and tightly around her chest and arms. Kira cried in pain at the tightness of his grip. "Let me go, let me go!" Itachi walked over to where her and Kisame was and looked at Kira dead in the eyes. Kira heard him slightly mumble something. Kira was now faced with her worst fear…the activation on the Sharingan.

(Itachi Activating His Sharingan)

Kira screamed loudly and ended up getting lost inside the Tsukuyomi world. As Kira looked around scared and alone she was a dark figure far ahead of her. Kira chased after this figure because it resembled her brother. As Kira ran she screamed out her brother's name trying to get him to stop walking. "NARUTO PLEASE WAIT UP FOR ME!" the figure turned around and smiled at her. Kira stopped and her heart skipped a beat. What she saw scared her badly. Blood ran down her brother's head and his body was torn up. Kira screamed and fell to her knees crying badly. "BROTHER!" Itachi smiled a little amazed at just how well she fell prey to this world. As he released her from his Sharingan Kira's body completely fell limp in Kisame's arms. "Kisame, drop the girl now. She wont cause any problems for us." Kisame nodded and let Kira's body fall to the ground. Kira couldn't move and her heart was racing. She had already gotten use to the effects of the Sharingan…but with her low chakra level she couldn't do anything at all…Itachi could tell she was attempting to move but he could also tell she didn't have much chakra left…with that final thought in mind the Akatsuki members left the area and left Kira unconscious on the ground. After they got a mile or so away Itachi began to think about the girl he just left on the ground in plane sight for anyone to harm…he found it very odd that she was on his mind but he went back and hid her in a tree. Kisame just watched also amazed to see that Itachi had a delicate side to him that was just waiting for the right girl to come along. Kisame smiled as he began to think, _"Maybe this girl will be the girl Itachi's been waiting for…" _With that in mind he smiled even more. "Ready Itachi?" Itachi looked at Kisame and just silently nodded. And once again they left to return back to the hideout.

Kira slowly woke up and looked around. The tears she cried when she saw Naruto the way she did still stained her pale face and she was really cold. As Kira went to stand up, not knowing she was in a tree, she fell out of the tree hard and screamed. Kakashi heard her scream and quickly had one of his Ninja Dogs catch her. Kira looked at the dog and then at Kakashi. "I…I…" Kakashi shook his head. "Save your strength Kira. Naruto's very worried about you." Kira nodded and got back to Naruto quickly. When she opened the door to his house she was quickly embraced. "SISTER!" Kira smiled a little. "I'm so sorry brother…I…I was attacked…" Kira embraced him close as she spoke. Naruto embraced Kira tightly. "I don't care where you were, as long as you're okay and here everything will be just find. Oh sister I love you so much!" Kira smiled happily glad to have her little brother so happy and once again by her side. Just the way it was meant to be. Kira and Naruto took a shower together, ate dinner, brushed their teeth and crawled into bed after changing into pajamas. "Goodnight big sister." Naruto whispered. Kira smiled sweetly and sleepily. "Goodnight little brother." Kira whispered back and with those final words they fell asleep. Kakashi smiled when he peered down into Naruto's window. He had never seen the boy so happy in him life, but he knew family could change any heart, especially if that family loved you as Kira loved her brother.

Morning came and Kira was cooking breakfast already. Naruto had quickly gotten use to Kira being around and Kira got use to being there for Naruto through any times. "Don't forget you and your team mates have the Chuunin Exams to do today okay little brother?" Kira said smiling as she made her brother a breakfast plate. Naruto nodded and quickly ate all his food and drank a fresh glass of juice. Kira smiled as she embraced Naruto and kissed his forehead. "Good luck little brother!" Kira said excitedly. "Thank you big sis!" Kira smiled happily and watched as her brother ran off to the stadium. Kira smiled happily. "I LOVE YOU BROTHER!" She screamed loudly so he could hear her. Kakashi heard her screaming and smiled. "LOVE YOU TOO SISTER!" As Naruto disappeared into the distance Kakashi appeared. "Hey Kira. How's everything going with you and your brother?" He asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone. Kira smiled happily. "Better then I could have ever dreamed it would be." Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Good to hear it. Kira, you have a mission. Since you were the Fourth Hokage's daughter and he trained you, you don't have to do the Chuunin. He already had you down as graduated from the academy at the age of 8 months. We all checked the records. Oh, I was asked to ask you if you remember the Third Hokage or not?" Kira thought all the way back and remembered a man she'd call grandpa and she nodded happily. "I remember my grandpa, he always picked me up and held me when mommy and daddy were really busy. Why! Is he still alive!" Kira began getting happy, Kakashi smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is. He wanted to see you before sending you on a mission. Is that ok?" Kira nodded and grabbed her jacket. Her jacket was the same as Naruto's but it was red instead of orange and the fluff part was black instead of white. Kakashi smiled as he watched Kira run towards the Hokage Mansion and thought _"She really is Naruto's sister…they act so much alike." _Kira got to the Third Hokage's Mansion and hugged him quickly. "HEY GRANPA!" Kira screamed happily. The Third Hokage smiled and hugged her back. "It's been quite a long time hasn't it young one?" He said still smiling. Kira nodded teary eyed. "I missed you grandpa!" Kira said as he whipped her eyes. "Now, now Kira don't cry so much. A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry." At that moment Jiraiya walked in and just realized that he had met Kira before. "You were the little girl Minato would always carry on his shoulders!" Jiraiya said amazed. Kira looked at him and nodded. Just then she had also recognized him too. "You taught my daddy…" Jiraiya smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry I was acting so badly around you Kira. I know that's not how I should act around my disciple's daughter. I'm sorry." Kira nodded and turned back to her grandpa. "About my mission?" The Third Hokage nodded. "Right. Listen up Kira. I want you to scout the area for any intruders that might disrupt the Chuunin Exams ok?" Kira nodded and after changing into a black and blue outfit she immediately headed out. The Third Hokage and Jiraiya just smiled and watched as Kira disappeared.

Kira wandered around the forests and by the village gate making sure no intruders were to get in. as she did so she came face to face with a guy she had never met. This guy smiled at her. "Hello, Kira Uzumaki!" He said smiling. Kira was confused. _"How does this guy know my name…I've never met him before…have I?" _She thought to herself. Kabuto smiled. "I'm Kabuto. I work for my Master, Lord Orochimaru. And it seems you may cause him some problems. Kira looked at the guy that was standing against a tree and tilted her head. _"That must be Orochimaru…"_ Kira thought to herself. The guy began walking towards her and for some reason her body kept screaming, 'RUN' but she was to scared to move. Kira stood in horror as he was now face to face with her. "Well, well, well Kabuto, it seems as though she's afraid of me. How interesting." Orochimaru laughed and Kira's fear rose. Kira felt as though this could be the end for her…but just as Orochimaru went in to curse her Kira heard a voice. She wasn't familiar with it but she felt as though she knew it. "Leave the girl alone. Her life belongs to me!" Kabuto, Orochimaru and Kira all looked up in the tree to see Itachi standing there and Kisame right next to him. Orochimaru looked at Kira who was just as shocked and surprised as he was. "Oh, really now. Her life is yours? Since when did you claim her Itachi!" Itachi jumped down in front of Kira making Orochimaru jump back away from her.

(Itachi Claiming Kira As His)

Itachi turned to Kira and put his arms around her waits. "This way no one can talk your life away but me!" After saying this Itachi pressed his lips against Kira's lips and passionately kissed her. Kisame stared in amazement and so did Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kira wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and deepened the kiss blushing. After a few minutes went past Kira and Itachi broke the kiss and just stared in each other's eyes for a while. Orochimaru got mad. Now he could see how easily Kira's chakra could flare and just how strong it was. And the fact that Itachi had priority over her life now…it made him so mad. "Kabuto, lets go. We're leaving now!" Kabuto nodded and jumped off by Orochimaru's side. After Itachi let Kira go he looked up at Kisame. "We have to go now to?" Kisame looked at the time and nodded. "We'll come see her whenever Leader don't say that we have to come back immediately ok Itachi?" This amazed Itachi. Kisame would really keep this secret for him, and let him stop by and see her. Itachi nodded and after kissing Kira once more, they left and headed back to the hideout. Kira was dazed and blushing but that only lasted for a few minutes. After that she continued scouting the area for intruders.

~3 Years Later and the day Naruto Returned From His Training With Jiraiya~

Kira had been waiting for her brother to come home. She missed him dearly. But she was also grateful to her brother. He allowed her to date Itachi and for Itachi to come and see her. Naruto kept this secret for her and her lover. He also made a room for them in his basement. Naruto was happy, that his sister was happy. As Naruto walked down the village street he saw Kira sitting on the porch alone. As Naruto drew loser Kira caught sight of him and saw his outfit. "BROTHER!" Kira screamed happily. Naruto smiled and looked at Kira. As Kira ran up to Naruto she gently kissed his lips. Naruto gently put his hand on her cheek and made Kira slightly blush.

(Naruto Kissing Kira After Being Gone For A While)

Kakashi saw this and was amazed. _"Kira and Naruto…kissing…!" _Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi just smiled a little and jumped down. "Welcome back Naruto." He spoke clear and loud so to break their kiss. Kira smiled and hugged Kakashi. "Hiiii Kakashi~Sensei!" Naruto smiled. "Did you miss me sister?" Naruto asked in a childish voice. Tears filled Kira's eyes as she embraced her brother tightly. "Y…yes! I missed you so very much!" Naruto smiled as Kira cried. "Oh, brother guess what!" Naruto looked at her. "What sister?" Kira smiled. "I found out a new jutsu…that I could use…it takes a lot of chakra but I really wanna try it out…would you trust me to use it on 2 people that left this world to early?" Kakashi gasped. He knew that Kira had been training herself very hard and now he knew what jutsu Kira taught herself…the Revival jutsu! Kira smiled and Naruto nodded. "Ok…sure! Lets go!" Kira found her parents burial sight and her and Naruto dug up the graves. Kira was scared slightly, she knew she could only revive one a day…so she healed both their bodies and took a deep breath. "Ready brother….." Naruto just nodded wondering what she was going to do. Kira tired this new jutsu but it failed…and Kira cried. Naruto hugged her. "Don't cry…try again after you train harder. I don't know what you were going to do…but try again when you've trained harder and longer. Ok sister!" Kira nodded sadly and was a little confused as to why it didn't work. Kira began to cry but Naruto comforted her. Kira looked at her brother and slightly whimpered. Naruto took his sister's hand. "Lets go…we'll train together ok?" Kira smiled and nodded happily. As they walked away the bodies of their parents were teleported to Naruto's house in a coffin that would remain sealed until Kira unseals it.

~After The Pain Attack And Naruto Learned To Control 9-Tails~

Kira watched her exhausted brother as he lay sleeping soundly and smiled slightly. Kira was amazed at how hard her brother trained for everything he wanted to achieve. So Kira knew she had to try even harder. She was older…and she felt useless to him. Kira went outside and forced herself to train hard. She use to love going out to the forest and train because Itachi would always be there to watch her and give her the strength she needed to continue her training…but he was gone now…and the forest was just a lonely memory of her lover. She did have Itachi's ring and Akatsuki jacket. She trained harder and as she did Kira noticed a chakra that she only slightly remembered. It had completely changed. She looked up at the tree and saw Sasuke Uchiha just standing there. Kira shook her head thinking _"He's truly not worth my time. He killed my only lover and he don't deserve my voice!" _Sasuke could see the glare of Itachi's ring on her finger and just laughed. "So you were the woman my brother loved huh…" Kira glared up at him. "What's your point you useless Uchiha bird?" Sasuke drew his sword. "What did you call me!" Kira smiled. "Awww are you getting mad little birdy?" Kira said loving this taunting moment. Sasuke launched at Kira and Kira drew her sward and slashed Sasuke's shoulder deeply. "I didn't realize you had a blade as well…where'd you get it?" Kira smiled when Sasuke asked this. "My husband kindly gave it to me on our wedding day!" Sasuke glared at her. "You and my brother never married!" Sasuke was completely sure of this but he had been away for some time before he knew rather or not she was telling the truth. "Yes we did. Check any of the Akatsuki record books. We got married not long after you left the village!" Sasuke glared at her. "YOU LIE!" Sasuke ran at her full speed his blade now a Chidori Blade. Kira smiled and used her fire and lighting powers and fused them to make her blade a Fire Chidori Blade. As their blades clashed and sparks flew everywhere Sasuke and Kira had completely entered a state of fighting in which only one of them would live to walk away. Kira was determined to win, she had to avenge her lover…and she had to make Sasuke regret ever leaving Naruto's side and making him cry. As Kira and Sasuke fought Kakashi had now been watching. He honestly didn't know rather to stop them or let them fight…but just as he decided to stop them he was grabbed by Tobi. Kakashi looked back at Tobi. "What the…" "The have entered a death battle…if you even try to interfere you'll die!"

The battle went on for many days and Kira and Sasuke were both pushed to the brink of death…but just as Sasuke had thought he'd won the battle Kira used her chakra control to make a fire dragon which wrapped it's tail around Sasuke and burned every inch if Sasuke's body to a black crisp. Sasuke screamed and fought like hell to free himself from the dragon but Kira's will was stronger then his. Kira used what little of her chakra she still had to end Sasuke's rain of hate. Tobi gasped in amazement. "She actually killed Sasuke…wow…" Kira walked over to Sasuke and kneeled down to his dead body. "Those eyes aren't yours…you bastard!" Kira pulled out Itachi's eyes and walked away after putting them in a small jar. Tobi knocked Kakashi out and followed Kira wondering what she was going to do with Itachi's eyes. Kira walked all the way to where Itachi lay and knelt down to him. "My dearest Itachi…I promised my revenge of your death…and I've succeeded…it wasn't easy…and I know I may not live much longer…but…I love you…and these eyes are yours!" Kira returned Itachi's eyes to his body and gently kissed his cold lips. "I love you…Itachi…" With those words Kira lost consciousness. Madara laughed. "You really were quite the child weren't you…for some reason I'd love to see how everything will play out…but to do that you must live…count yourself lucky girl, I still have use for you!" Madara picked her up and dropped her off at the Konoha hospital and left. Tsunade and Ino used all their chakra to heal Kira and smiled when she woke up. "W…where am I…?" Tsunade smiled at Kira. "You're home Kira…you were hurt really badly…what happened?" Kira began recalling the events before she blacked out and gasped. "ITAI~KUN!" Kira screamed. Tsunade was confused but she ignored the outburst. "Kakashi you can come in now she's awake…" Kakashi walked in and smiled at Kira. "I saw the entire fight Kira…you were amazing…" Tsunade was once again confused, "Battle…what battle?" Kira smiled a little. "So I really avenged my husband…? It wasn't a dream?" Kakashi shook his head, "NO…you really did kill Sasuke Uchiha…" Tsunade gasped and looked at Kira in amazement. "She killed Sasuke…!" Kakashi nodded and a mission was made to retrieve Sasuke's body. The Anbu's found his body and buried it. Naruto cried but he knew his sister did what she had to do. Naruto was now sitting against a wall, the rain coming down helping Naruto hide his tears. Kira kneeled down in front of him.

(Kira Comforting Naruto)

"Brother…I'm sorry…I know you and Sasuke were best friends…and I'm so very sorry…please forgive me…please…" Naruto looked up at Kira. "I'm not crying because you killed Sasuke…I'm crying because I was told how close to death he had you…he almost killed you…and without you in my life…I'd never be happy again!" Kira's eyes got wide and Naruto quickly hugged her. "I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME HOME SISTER…B…BECAUSE NOW I KNOW I'LL NEVER FEAR BEING ALONG AGAIN!" Kira smiled and held Naruto close. "You're right brother, you'll never be alone again. Promise…!" at this point Kira found out what she did wrong in the Revival Jutsu. She had left their bodies cold and wet from the soil. She now knew how to bring them back. "Brother I know what to do now, lets go!" Naruto smiled still not knowing what she was going to do but he trusted her and followed her home. Kira unsealed the coffin of their mother and smiled as she did so. Kira then prepared their mother's body for life. "I'll try it out on mom first!" Naruto nodded and watched as Kira's hands turned a light green color and their mother's body was covered in the light. Naruto watched in amazement and Kakashi and Tsunade did to. Tsunade had never seen such a technique before. Kira's chakra control was superb right now, it even excelled that of Tsunade's. After about 5 minutes Kushina opened her eyes and looked at everyone. Everyone gasped. "WHAT THE…!" Everyone screamed together in surprise. Kira smiled. "Welcome back mommy! Daddy will join us again as well tomorrow ok?" Kushina looked at Kira and at Naruto and smiled. "My children grew up to be so beautiful…and so strong!" Naruto and Kira both embraced their mother tightly and Kushina giggled. "OH MOMMY I MISSED YOU!" They screamed together in unison. Kushina smiled. "We missed you too." She replied speaking of her husband knowing for a fact he was watching. Kira smiled feeling daddy's presence and looked up where he was. "Mommy…I can feel daddy's presence…I can't wait till I can hug him too…ya know what I mean?" Kushina smiled. "She got my saying…so cute!" Kira looked at her mommy and smiled happily. "Thank you mommy!" Yondaime smiled as he watched his family and was amazed at the jutsus both his children had learned. Especially Naruto's Rasen-Shikuren and Kira's Revival Jutsu. He was proud of them both. As soon as morning came Kira woke up early, but her mom still beat her awake and Kira made her way quietly to her father's coffin. Kira unsealed it and got his body ready for life the same way she did her moms. She bathed him, warmed his body and redressed him completely. When Kira felt the warmth of a normal living body she knew it was now or never. She used her chakra and revived her father with no problem. "DADDY!" Kira screamed and embraced him tightly. Yondaime smiled and hugged Kira back. Naruto ran in and hugged him too. Yondaime had his arms full and stood up, still holding his children in his arms. "Morning my love." Kushina looked back and kissed his soft lips. "Morning my dearest Minato!" Naruto and Kira were happy. Kira gasped and smiled. "Can we please take a family picture…please…!" Minato and Kushina looked at each other and smiled. "Of course, that's a wonderful idea!" Kira called Kakashi there and when he entered he gasped. "Sensei Minato…!" Kira looked at Kakashi and smiled. "My family's finally all together again…isn't that wonderful!" Kakashi smiled and nodded, "It really is Kira!" Kira smiled and handed him a camera. "Family photo?" Kakashi asked curiously. Everyone nodded smiling. Kakashi took the picture and for the first time in a while Kira and Naruto were in a complete family…and their dreams had came true. Kira smiled and Naruto was deep in thought of the future goals he could achieve now that he had so many people there to support him!

(Family Photo)


End file.
